revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Try Being a Butterfly
Try Being a Butterfly (蝶になってみませんか) is the first single by Rinmeikan Girls School, as well as the title song of the single. Tracklist # Try Being a Butterfly (蝶になってみませんか Chō ni Natte Mimasen ka) # Onikurenai Ninja's Scroll (鬼紅忍絵巻 -おにくれないにんえまき- Onikurenai Nin Emaki) # Discovery! (Rinmeikan Ver.) (ディスカバリー！（凛明館Ver.）) # Try Being a Butterfly (蝶になってみませんか)［Instrumental］ # Onikurenai Ninja's Scroll (鬼紅忍絵巻 -おにくれないにんえまき-)［Instrumental］ Music Production *'Vocals:' Tomori Kusunoki as Tamao Tomoe, Azumi Waki as Ichie Otonashi, Reo Kurachi as Fumi Yumeoji, Risa Tsumugi as Rui Akikaze, Iori Saeki as Yuyuko Tanaka *'Lyrics:' Kanata Nakamura *'Composition:' Jun Tamura *'Arrangement:' Jun Tamura *'Guitar:' Kazu Koyama *'Programming:' Kotaro Kodaka *'Sound direction:' Kanata Nakamura *'Recording engineer:' Kazuya Yoshida, Chinami Kamiya *'Mixing engineer:' Kazuya Yoshida *'Recording studio:' Motoazabu Studio, Ebisu Studio *'Mixing studio:' Motoazabu Studio Lyrics Kanji= • • • • 全員 ( / ) 真っ直ぐ前を向いて　心に芯を 目指す場所があるから励んでいく ( / ) ずっとここにあったのは 変わらない今日の木漏れ日 幾百か幾千か　厳しい冬を越えてきた 高く高く　この桐の花 空に届くように 咲いて咲いて　舞台の上で 蝶になってみませんか きらりきらり　輝いている 刹那に照らされて 影は落ちる　暉ひかり浴びるものの運命と知った ( / ) きりりと痛い胸で暖めたのは いつか星に焦がれる　ひとつの種 ( / ) 暗い海の底から うまれた文字の連なり めくるめく魅力そのままに 演じてみせましょう 清く清く　この霧の中 標しとなるように 揺れる揺れる　雨に打たれて 蝶になって舞い踊る きらりきらり　輝いてる 命を削っても そしていつか　暉ひかりが貴方のもとへ届くなら ( / ) その言の葉　綴ったのか　（( / ) 紡いでいたのか） ( / ) 枯れないものよ　（( / ) 歴史の果てに） ( / ) 朽ちないものよ… (( / ) いかに）　( / / ) 儚げな花だとて　儚く散ったりしない 咲いて咲いて　舞台の上で 蝶になってみませんか きらりきらり　輝いている 刹那に照らされて 影は落ちる　暉ひかり浴びるものの運命と知った 空に耀き刻み付け　蝶になって |-| Rōmaji= • • • • everyone ( / ) massugu mae o muite kokoro ni shin o mezasu basho ga aru kara hagende iku ( / ) zutto koko ni atta no wa kawaranai kyō no komorebi ikuhyaku ka ikusen ka kibishii　fuyu o koetekita takaku takaku　kono kiri no hana sora ni todoku yō ni saite saite　butai no ue de chō ni natte mimasenka kirari kirari　kagayaiteiru setsuna ni terasarete kage wa ochiru　hikari abiru mono no unmei to shitta ( / ) kiriri to itai mune de atatameta no wa itsuka hoshi ni kogareru　hitotsu no tane ( / ) kurai umi no soko kara umareta moji no tsuranari mekurumeku miryoku sono mama ni enjite misemashō kiyoku kiyoku　kono kiri no naka shiru shito naru yō ni yureru yureru　ame ni utarete chō ni natte mai odoru kirari kirari　kagayaiteiru inochi o kezuttemo soshite itsuka　hikari ga anata no moto e todoku nara ( / ) sono kotonoha　tsuzutta no ka　(( / ) tsumuideita no ka) ( / ) karenai mono yo　(( / ) rekishi no hate ni) ( / ) kuchinai mono yo... (( / ) ikani)　( / / ) hakanage na hana datote　hakana kuchittari shinai saite saite　butai no ue de chō ni natte mimasenka kirari kirari　kagayaiteiru setsuna ni terasarete kage wa ochiru　hikari abiru mono no unmei to shitta sora ni kagayaki kizami tsuke　chō ni natte |-| English= • • • • everyone ( / ) Face straight ahead and continue with all your might, You still have a place where you wish to arrive, so strive for it! ( / ) That which was always there Was today's eternal sunlight filtering through the trees, That had overcome hundreds, even thousands, of harsh winters... These empress flowers, flying high, ever high, May they take to the skies. And they bloom, oh they bloom, on this very stage, Why not try being a butterfly? Illuminated by the moment, That shines with the greatest brilliance, The shadow fades, and meets the fate of that which the light falls upon ( / ) What melted your heart, that was frozen stiff, was a single seed that yearns to one day be a star. ( / ) That which was born from the depths of the ocean, Was a web of words. Go out and perform, with your alluring charm Exactly the way it is now Noble, ever noble, into the eye of the fog, May they guide us through it. And they sway, oh they sway, being struck by the rain, Be a butterfly and dance with grace. Glittering, glittering, with the greatest brilliance, Even when their lives are cut down. And if this light can somehow, someday, reach you... ( / ) While weaving those words together? (( / ) And spinning them into stories?) ( / ) Those who do not wilt, (( / ) until the end of time) ( / ) Those who do not decay... (( / ) But no matter...) ( / / ) how fleeting you may be, you shan't scatter fleetingly! And they bloom, oh they bloom, on this very stage, Why not try being a butterfly? Illuminated by the moment, That shines with the greatest brilliance, The shadow fades, and meets the fate of that which the light falls upon Engrave your brilliance into the skies; become a butterfly. References *Translation *Lyrics Category:Discography:Rinmeikan Girls School Category:Music Category:Revue Songs